Thunderstorms
by Doks
Summary: INCESTO  Susan/Peter . Era em noites como essa que os mais velhos dos Pevensie encontravam dificuldade em respirar. TRADUÇÃO.


Autora: **leDASHann**

Tradução:** Doks**

**

* * *

****Thunderstorms  
**

_by leDASHann_

**

* * *

**

Era em noites como essa que os mais velhos dos Pevensie encontravam dificuldade em respirar; quando o trovão rugiu alto e o raio pesado bateu na janela em um ritmo maçante. Embora muitos reclamassem que tempestades só serviam para criar desordem no céu noturno, isso não os incomodava. Em vez disso, as tempestades isolavam o som, como uma cortina que cobria as perversidades que faziam.

Ninguém sabia o que acontecia durante as tempestades. Era um segredo que eles guardavam muito bem. Depois dessas noites chuvosas eles agiriam como era esperado deles. Como irmão e irmã. Eles eram bons em esconder o que faziam. Bons em guardar tudo entre eles. Bons até que a mais nova dos quatro irmãos os pegou.

Aconteceu há uns dois meses numa noite parecida com esta. Os trovões tinham a tirado o sono e queria o conforto da sua irmã. Porém, em vez de encontrar Susan sozinha, Lucy deu de cara com uma cena que iria ficar gravada em sua memória desde então.

– _Peter, – Susan gemeu alto – por favor._

– _Paciência, Su, – Peter disse provocante enquanto a beijava no pulso._

_Susan levou suas mãos até o rosto de Peter e capturou a boca dele com a sua._

– _Não – ela disse exigente – Agora!_

_Peter sorriu maliciosamente. No momento em que se abaixou para entrar, um gritinho veio da porta. Os dois se viraram e viram a irmã mais nova parada ali, com os olhos arregalados e tremendo. _

Depois desta noite, Peter e Susan a fizeram prometer que não contaria a ninguém o que tinha visto. Por sorte, Lucy não tinha nenhuma intenção de revelar o segredo deles. Se a verdade fosse dita, eles seriam expulsos de casa e menosprezados pela sociedade. Ela entendeu isso. Ela poderia parecer jovem neste mundo, mas Lucy já foi mais velha um dia. Num outro mundo ela já fora rainha. Naquele mundo, o relacionamento de seus irmãos mais velhos não era proibido. Não era menosprezado. Mas aqui, no mundo real, as coisas eram diferentes.

Essa diferença dificultou a vida deles. Uma dificuldade que eles tinham que superar para encontrar a felicidade que sentiam quando estavam juntos. Era um risco que os dois estavam dispostos a correr, e corriam esse risco toda vez que o som estrondoso de trovão ecoava no céu noturno. Se pudessem ver o que estavam fazendo, ficariam enojados. Enojados com o jeito que Susan enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro quando Peter entrou. Enojados pela forma como Peter mordia os lábios em sinal de concentração enquanto se movia num ritmo estável. Enojados com o jeito que ela arqueou as costas antes de sentir seus músculos relaxarem. Enojados pela forma que ele rosnou alto quando foi levado ao limite. Se fossem outras pessoas, isso seria normal. Mas não era. Era errado. Apesar disso, eles não ligavam. Nunca ligaram. Era algo que os dois queriam e, talvez, algo que os dois precisavam.

Claro que era algo que precisavam. Nárnia os havia abandonado anos atrás. Aslan mesmo disse que eles não poderiam voltar. Ele não os queria lá. Talvez nunca quisesse. Talvez fosse porque ela e Peter tivessem começado aquele relacionamento e Aslan sentiu que eles não mais pertenciam àquela terra que um dia governaram. Não era porque eles estavam muito velhos. Isso era mentira. Pelo menos foi o que Susan decidiu. Ela escolheu que estar com Peter no mundo real era a única forma de ficar com ele, apesar das conseqüências. Peter protestou inicialmente, afinal, ele sempre foi o mais forte dos dois. Porém, seu amor por Susan prevalecia sobre qualquer senso de moralidade que duelava em sua mente.

– _Se formos pe...__— Peter foi cortado com lábios de Susan sobre os dele. _

– _Confie em mim, Peter. – Susan disse com uma pitada de malícia em seu olhar. Peter sorriu suavemente e inclinou-se para mais um beijo._

– _Amo você. _

– _Eu sei._

Agora, era onde eles estavam. Na escuridão, Peter e Susan estavam envoltos pelo som que o céu fazia poderosamente. Um som que poderia se comparar com o rugido do próprio Grande Leão. Era nesse quarto empoeirado, bem menos suntuoso que os antigos aposentos, que todas as regras eram quebradas. Enquanto se entregavam à paixão um do outro, o Grande Rei e a Gentil Rainha perceberam que as tempestades tinham sim um propósito.


End file.
